San Petersburgo High School
by NRitsuka
Summary: San Petersburgo high school es una preparatoria prestigiosa en la ciudad donde los estudiantes tendrán que enfrentarse a diversas situaciones que implica ser adolescente; peleas, romances, embarazos y exámenes escolares serán solo algunas de ella. AU escolar Yuri on Ice. Parejas: OtabekxYurio, VictorxYuuri, LeoxGuang, JJxIsabella, MilaxSara, SeungxPhi
1. Introducción

NOTAS PRELIMINARES

¡Hey! gracias por entrar a leer, estoy muy emocionado por comenzar este nuevo fanfic; al inicio estaba muy nervioso porque no he escrito longfics, (ustedes lo habrán notado), ¡pero creo que es buen momento para iniciar con uno!

La temática es sencilla, es un AU escolar que se desarrolla en Rusia, veremos a todos (o casi todos) los personajes de Yuri on Ice como estudiantes de preparatoria. Quiero tomarme el tiempo de desarrollar un poco a los personajes antes de "juntarlos" con sus parejas respectivamente, así que espero que tengan paciencia, los chicos se toparán con situaciones difíciles para la edad, ya saben, las hormonas.

Me gustaría dejar claro algunos puntos, el más importante creo que sería que, es un fanfic MPREG, no es omegaverse pero si que los chicos y chicas pueden embarazarse.  
Habrá parejas varias, pero me centraré en tres: otayuri, victuuri y leoji. Las demás tendrán un desarrollo menos extenso que estas tres, así que espero que les guste.  
Probablemente haga sufrir un poco a algunos personajes, pero no se preocupen, no soy el tipo de escritor que mata personajes o hace finales deprimentes (mi vida ya es bastante triste como para escribir cosas tristes), solo generaré alguno conflictos románticos, existenciales y demás que son muy comunes a esa edad, entender y aceptar que estás enamorado es difícil para algunos (Yurio).

También espero que puedan ver los fanarts que iré subiendo a mi página en facebook: NRitsuka para representar algunas escenas o compartirles material extra; estaría encantado de leerles por ahí.

¡Bien! creo que es todo, espero que se animen a seguir esta historia conmigo. ¡Gracias!


	2. Capítulo 1

Despertó removiéndose entre las sábanas, buscando perezosamente su insistente alarma para poder apagarla, miró el reloj con el ceño fruncido; las 6.30 de la mañana. Yuri Plisetsky acaba de cumplir los dieciséis años y no estaba para nada feliz por eso. Recién hace dos días se había mudado a la gran ciudad de San Petersburgo después de vivir por seis años en Moscú, con su adorado abuelo Nikolai Plisetsky. Había sido duro para todos, cuando a los diez años recién cumplidos, Yuri tuvo que mudarse con su abuelo por el divorcio de sus padres, decisión que tomaron por el bienestar del pequeño, después del largo proceso de divorcio, al fin regresaba a San Petersburgo con su madre, Lilia. Yuri estaba molesto, había desarrollado lazos tan fuertes con su abuelo que, desde que le dieron la noticia de volver, hizo el más grande de los berrinches para no ser apartado de su adorado abuelo, berrinche que no funcionó en absoluto; ahora estaba ahí, en una enorme habitación elegante en un edificio fino de la gran ciudad, con un humor de los mil demonios. Escuchó como golpeaban la puerta de su habitación y esperó a que invadieran su espacio personal.

-Yuri, es hora de despertar; báñate, arréglate y baja a desayunar en 20 minutos, debes llegar a tiempo a tu primer día de clases-

Lilia era una mujer refinada, una dama de edad madura reconocida en el medio por su academia de ballet de alta gama, Yuri practicaba ballet desde que aprendió a caminar, los duros entrenamientos de Lilia, volvieron al rubio un niño serio, acostumbrado a seguir órdenes y de mal carácter, sin embargo al pasar seis años con su abuelo que lo llenaba de mimos y amor fraternal, el joven en cuestión ahora era un niño un rebelde y malcriado con un temperamento desagradable.

-No quiero ir a esa estúpida preparatoria, quiero regresar con el abuelo- Yuri se acomodó nuevamente en la cama cubriéndose con las colchas.

-¡Yuri! Te di indicaciones claras, no las volveré a repetir. - Lilia había entrado a la habitación alzando la voz. -Si no sales de esa cama en este instante, tu gata regresará en paquetería hasta Moscú, tú decides- Sin más, Lilia salió de la habitación dejando a un enojado Yuri tratando de buscar a su gata debajo de la cama.

-Ven aquí Potya, esa bruja no te separará de mí- Abrazó protectoramente a su gata mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza. -No como me separó del abuelo y de papá-

Pasados unos minutos, Yuri bajó con su mochila en la espalda y uno de sus atuendos regulares; tenis, pantalón y sudadera.

-No saldrás con ese atuendo de esta casa- Lilia veía desaprobatoriamente su vestimenta. -Es tu primer día de clases, dejé ropa nueva en tu closet-

-¿La basura esa para niños ñoños? ¡De ninguna manera! No usaré esa estúpida corbata en la escuela- Se dejó caer en una silla del comedor dispuesto a ingerir los alimentos frente a él y cuando estaba por tomar un pan, recibió un manotazo de su madre.

-Yuri, te he dicho que no irás con esa vestimenta a la escuela- Lilia había tomado una postura retadora.

-Y yo dije que no me voy a cambiar, ¡el abuelo me dejaba vestir como se me diera la maldita gana!-

-¡Basta jovencito! Ya no vives con tu abuelo, estás bajo mi techo y harás lo que yo diga y te prohíbo el uso de ese vulgar vocabulario frente a mí- Lilia empezaba a alzar la voz, lo que ocasionaba que el rubio hiciera lo mismo.

-¡NO! Yo no pedí estar aquí, quiero regresar con el abuelo, ¡odio esta maldita casa y no te soporto!- Se había levantado de la silla para tratar de hacerse intimidante.

-¡YURI!- La mirada que le había dado al rubio, bastó para hacerle entender que era suficiente. -Toma tus cosas, es tarde para la escuela-

Yuri bajó la mirada y de mala gana tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la salida, el transcurso hacia su nueva preparatoria se dio en completo silencio.

Al llegar bajó del auto sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Traes tu uniforme de ballet? Te esperaré en la academia a las cuatro-

-Si-

-Bien- Miró a su hijo quien mantenía la mirada baja -Yuri, tienes que acostumbrarte a esto, así será nuestra vida de ahora en adelante, soy tu madre y quiero lo mejor para ti- Terminó y sin esperar respuesta del rubio, arrancó para seguir con su camino.

Yuri se quedó quieto unos segundos, sintiéndose mal por lo sucedido en el desayuno; era un adolescente enojado por ser separado de su abuelo, pero no era un mal muchacho y ahora el remordimiento estaba en su mente. -Odio este lugar...-

Caminó hasta la entrada de la institución sin levantar aún la mirada del suelo, llegó hasta el mural de anuncios para ubicar su clase y aula, tomó una foto del horario y se adentró en la búsqueda de su próxima clase.

En un segundo piso de uno de los edificios del instituto, dos jóvenes parloteaban recargando su peso en la pequeña barda frente a ellos.

-¿Cuánto le das a ese? Se ve lindo pero confundido, ¿no son pecas lo de su rostro? -

-JJ, ¿de verdad estás clasificando a todos los que ves pasar? -

-¡Querido Leo, por supuesto! El año pasado los de segundo lo hicieron con nosotros, es nuestro deber molestar a los de nuevo ingreso. – El joven pelinegro de ojos azules cruzó uno de los brazos por los hombros del castaño.

-Ni porque tú ya conseguiste una bonita novia vas a dejar de molestar a los demás, es una lástima que Isabella se consiguiera un patán como novio-

-Hey Otabek, es un milagro que estés aquí tan temprano- Leo saludó chocando el puño con el recién llegado que justo se recargaba de la barda para asomarse a ver a quienes pasaban.

-Isabella es el amor de mi vida, ella lo sabe, yo lo sé, jamás haría algo para dañar lo que tenemos- JJ actuaba ofendido delante de sus amigos.

-Lo sabemos "rey JJ"- Leo hacía una ridícula imitación de la característica pose que el pelinegro hacía con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa de la Iglesia? ¿quieres pelear? Estoy dispuesto a dejar al equipo de futbol de la escuela sin su capitán- JJ había tomado del cuello a de la iglesia mientras alborotaba su cabello.

-Hey rey, deja de dañar al mariscal o toda la escuela te golpeará, además...- Otabek hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza para que JJ volviera su vista hacia abajo. -Parece que "la reina" te está buscando-

JJ inmediatamente soltó a Leo y corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con su bonita novia pelinegra.

-¡JJ!- La chica corrió a sus brazos a penas lo divisó-

-¡Mi reina!- JJ la atrapó de la cintura levantándola para después darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-JJ, te extrañé tanto, estas vacaciones fueron las más largas de mi vida, extrañaba tanto verte- Isabella rodeó el cuello de su novio mientras daba dulces besos en su mejilla.

-Mi amor, yo estaba por volverme loco sin ti, estaba considerando tomar un vuelo directo a Canadá para ir contigo-

La dulce pareja siguió entre mimos y abrazos sin importar estar en medio de los pasillos de la escuela.

-Bueno, me alegra saber que al menos uno de nosotros tiene pareja estable- El castaño miraba alegre la escena desde el segundo piso.

-¿Qué sucede de la Iglesia? ¿estás considerando empezar a salir con alguien? ¿el tan cotizado mariscal de campo? - Otabek sonreía de lado tratando de molestar a su amigo.

-Vamos Altin, tenemos que dar el brazo a torcer, tú mismo tienes un montón de admiradores que van tras de ti desde al año pasado, deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien y dejar esa apariencia de "chico malo".- Leo golpeó suavemente el hombro del pelinegro.

-Ja, sabes que no estoy para soportar berrinches de niñas y niños mimados, no soy alguien que pueda dar una "tradicional historia de amor" y esas basuras-

-¿Aún con la idea de encontrar a ese rubio de hace seis años? No lo sé Otabek, tal vez este año encuentres a alguien que te haga mover el piso y al fin puedas dejar ir esa otra fantasía-

-¿Fantasía? Vamos, tú aquí eres el que tiene de dónde elegir, solo escoge a una porrista o alguien de tu club de fans y listo. –

-Sabes que no es tan fácil, es ridículo, pero busco "hacer clic" con alguien especial- Leo miró hacía bajo viendo como JJ e Isabella se abrazaban. -Tengo la corazonada de que este año es el bueno-

¡Hola! es un placer encontrarte leyendo esto, muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a esta historia; tengo muchas ideas que ya estoy desarrollando y que detallaré más adelante. ¡Estoy muy emocionado con esto! ya me encuentro escribiendo la parte tres puesto que la dos está hecha, por el momento quiero ver si les interesa la temática (espero que sí), y trabajar en los arts, por cierto, dejo el diseño de los personajes que salen en este capítulo, es algo sencillo pero creo que les ayudará a darles una idea de cómo visualizo a los chicos; recuerden que pueden ver los fanarts con ficha, datos curiosos y mejor calidad, en mi pagina de facebook, agradeceré mucho que se pasen a echar un vistazo. Bien, creo que es todo. ¡Nos vemos!

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Capítulo 2

La preparatoria San Petersburgo era una de las instituciones más prestigiosa del país, sus instalaciones eran tan grandes como para ser considerada "una ciudad" dentro de otra ciudad; sobre sus metros cuadrados había más de seis edificios de dos o tres niveles que albergaban salones para treinta o más alumnos, el recinto contaba con pasillos al aire libre que conectaban dichos edificios, tenía una biblioteca de primer nivel, contaba con teatro, salones especializados, para cómputo, artes y actividades extras pertenecientes al área de clubs, había un edificio especial para los profesores con cubículos para todos ellos, un aula especial para el consejo estudiantil y un importante estadio con cancha para futbol que además contaba con un pequeño gimnasio para los estudiantes. Todo aquel que tenía la dicha de ingresar a la preparatoria SP, tenía la ventaja de ser acomodado entre las mejores universidades.

Sin embargo, todo eso no lograba impresionar a Yuri, quien, con su mal humor y arrepentimiento, caminaba despistado por los pasillos hasta que topó con un joven un poco más alto que él.

-Uh, fíjate por dónde vas cuatro ojos. - El rubio se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

-Oh, ¿eres de nuevo ingreso? ¿necesitas ayuda con tus horarios? - El joven pelinegro dio una sonrisa atolondrada tratando de ignorar el insulto.

-No es tu problema, puedo arreglármelas yo solo-

-Está bien, puedo ayudarte; mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, soy presidente del consejo estudiantil y estoy justo aquí para encaminar a los recién llegados, estar en una preparatoria tan grande puede ser agobiante cuando no ubicas los edificios todavía- Yuuri había colocado un papel frente al rubio para mostrar unos horarios.

-¿Eh? ¿Te llamas Yuuri y además eres el jodido presidente del consejo estudiantil? ¿estás de broma? ¡Me cago en la puta!- Yuri había apartado el papel de su rostro para encarar al joven pelinegro.

-¿Ha-a-y algo malo con eso?- El japonés había retrocedido un poco intimidado por la cara del menor.

-También me llamo Yuri, no puede haber dos Yuris en la preparatoria, y además eres el presidente, no quiero ser confundido contigo- El rubio había apuntado justo a la cara del pelinegro para intimidarlo.

-¡Hey, señor presidente!- Yuuri había sido tomado desprevenido por la cintura por un joven alto que inmediatamente chocó miradas con el rubio.

-¡YURIO!-

-¡VICTOR!-

El joven platinado tomó en un abrazo desprevenido al rubio, levantándolo del suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡no puedo creer que lo que dijera Yakov fuera verdad! ¡de verdad estás de regreso! - Víctor apretaba con más fuerza al menor.

-Ah... disculpa... Víctor, no puedes levantar así a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, lo puedes lastimar- El pelinegro miraba avergonzado la escena.

-¡Bájame, idiota!- el rubio por su parte, pataleaba para intentar zafarse de los brazos del más alto.

-Ah.. esto... dis-disculpe, ¿es usted el presidente Katsuki?- Alguien tiró de la ropa del pelinegro para llamar su atención mientras todo lo demás sucedía.

-¿Ah? ¡Oh si! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - Yuuri se había dado la vuelta para toparse con un castaño pecoso que tímidamente sujetaba con fuerza unos libros.

-Ahm.. yo, no encuentro el edificio donde tomaré mis clases...- El castaño mantenía tímido la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Oh si, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Buscaré tu horario, edificio y salón- Yuuri sonreía tiernamente para relajar al menor.

-Guang Hong Ji-

-Oh, el estudiante de intercambio de china, muy bien Guang, aquí está, tu primera clase es álgebra en el edificio F, aula 306... oh Yuri, tú también vas en el mismo salón. - Yuuri miró nuevamente al rubio que aún seguía en los brazos del platino. -Victor, por favor suelta a Yuri-

-Yurio ¿escuchaste eso?, tendrás en tu salón a un estudiante de intercambio ¿no es genial? - Víctor soltó suavemente al rubio quien inmediatamente se alejó.

-No me interesa, sólo dime dónde está el jodido salón- El rubio se había cruzado en brazos ignorando a los presentes.

-¡VIctooooor!- El platino fue rodeado en brazos por un rubio un poco más fornido y alto.

-Hey, Chris, ¡buenos días! - Víctor correspondió momentáneamente al abrazo ante la mirada ligeramente triste del pelinegro japonés.

-¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con los pollitos de nuevo ingreso?- Chris volvió su mirada al japonés. -¡Oh, "mr. president"! qué honor verlo tan temprano por los pasillos, ¿estás ayudando a los pollitos nuevos?

Katsuki se enderezó para acomodarse los lentes mientras sujetaba el bonche de hojas con horarios de los alumnos.

-Si, como presidente del consejo estudiantil consideré necesario encaminar a los estudiantes que tengas problemas para ubicar sus clases-

-Siempre tan ejemplar, qué sexy "mr. president"- Chris guiñó un ojo mientras abrazaba nuevamente al platino.

-No lo molestes Christ, Yuuri hace un excelente trabajo como presiente del consejo- Víctor deshizo el agarre para aproximarse al japonés y sonreírle.

Yuuri se sonrojó.

-¿Podrían darnos las indicaciones para llegar al maldito edificio?- Yuri bufó molesto.

-Hey niño, deberías ser considerado con tus mayores, esa bonita cara no podrá salvarte de los problemas en esta escuela- Chris miraba divertido al menor.

Yuri quedó con las palabras en la boca dispuesto a argumentar.

-Vamos Yurio, calma, seré un buen hermano mayor y te acompañaré a ti y a tu nuevo amiguito hasta la puerta de su salón. - Víctor sonreía ampliamente mientras los presentes quedaron anonadados con la declaración.

-¿Her...hermano?- Yuuri parpadeó varias veces mirando a ambos. -Pero, pero... ustedes no comparten apellidos- El japonés miró la lista que tenía en las manos.

-Oh, eso es porque solo compartimos al mismo padre, Yurio y yo somos hermanastros y nuestros padres están divorciados- Víctor tomó por los hombros al rubio quien evitaba la mirada de los presentes.

-Tsk... como si fuera la gran cosa- el rubio estaba molesto.

-Así que el príncipe trajo a un pequeño principito al reino, ¡genial! - un moreno pelinegro se acercaba al grupo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Phichit, buenos días- Saludó Yuuri.

-Yuuri, ¡qué malo eres! No esperaste en la entrada del instituto por mí- Phichit abrazó al japonés, el platino frunció un poco el ceño.

-Oh Chris, el profesor Masumi está buscándote en la sala de maestros- Phichit pareció ignorar la irada del platino y apretó más a Yuuri contra sí.

Chris sonrió inmediatamente.

-Bueno chicos, ese es mi llamado, los tendré que ver después, ¡Víctor, te veo en clases, no llegues tarde por jugar con los nuevos pollitos!- Chris se despidió con la mano mientras se perdía entre los pasillos.

Yuuri miró su reloj de muñeca y sorprendido por la hora procedió.

-Guang, Yuri, por favor síganme, los guiaré hasta su aula- Yuuri empezó a caminar a la par de Víctor y Phichit, siendo seguido por los dos menores.

El grupo de jóvenes camina por los pasillos siendo blanco de miradas curiosas.

-¿Porqué demonios todos nos miran?- Yurio habló en voz lo suficientemente alta para que los mayores escucharan.

-Eso es porque estás siendo escoltado por dos leyendas de la preparatoria - Phichit se había acercado a los menores para hablar con ellos mientras veían caminar al frente a Víctor y Yuuri. -Víctor es el alumno más popular de SP, no solo es bueno en todas sus clases, también lo es en deportes, actividades comunitarias, le agrada a todos los profesores, tiene una personalidad amigable y además es guapo, todos tienen los ojos en él; incluso lo nombraron como "el príncipe de la prepa", tu hermano es famoso aquí- Phichit sonrió para los menores y continuó. -Y Yuuri es el presidente estudiantil más joven que ha tenido la preparatoria, normalmente escogen a un alumno de tercer grado, como Víctor, pero Yuuri desbancó al platino con su extraordinario promedio y excelentes iniciativas, dio mucho de qué hablar el año pasado y antes de terminar el curso, lo asignaron como presidente estudiantil, su popularidad se fue al cielo por eso, no cualquiera derrota a Víctor todos los días.

Guang miraba boquiabierta a los dos mayores que platicaban alegremente delante de él. -Ellos también lucen muy bien juntos...-

Phichit soltó una carcajada y Yuri miró enojado al castaño.

-No te preocupes niño, aunque ellos lucen muy bien juntos, no lo están; todavía puedes formarte para ir detrás de cualquiera de los dos. -

-No, no, yo no...- El castaño se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras negaban con sus manos.

-Tonterías, Víctor siempre ha sido un engreído y ese cuatro ojos es un obeso sin gracia- Yuri soltó molesto desviando la mirada.

Phichit carcajeó más fuerte llamando la atención de los dos delante.

-Oh, ¿se llevan bien?, me alegra, ya casi llegamos- Yuuri sonrió mientras señalaba un edifico de tres niveles junto al teatro.

Guang no pudo evitar asombrarse, la preparatoria si que era grande y estaba admirado por la cantidad de alumnos que caminaban entre los pasillos, en un descuido no se percató de que un balón de futbol americano llegó directo a su cabeza, golpeándolo de lleno y haciéndolo caer con todas sus cosas.

-¡Demonios! ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTO!- Leo corrió aproximándose al grupo que ya se encontraba ayudando al chino.

-¡Leo! ¿debo recordarte en serio que no puedes jugar en las instalaciones de la escuela? ¡Puedes esperar a llegar al deportivo!- Yuuri reprendió inmediatamente al castaño. -Se supone que eres el capitán del equipo, ¡respeta las reglas!-

-Lo siento Katsuki, Otabek la lanzó con mucha fuerza y no pude atraparla. - Leo admitió avergonzado y luego miró al castaño delante suyo. -Discúlpame, ¿te encuentras bien? -

-Ah...estoy bien, no, no pasó nada- Guang mantenía el sonrojo en su cara con la mirada baja.

\- ¿De verdad? - Leo tocó su hombro y Guang levantó la vista encontrándose con los profundos ojos del más alto. Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos en un encuentro profundo de miradas.

-Guang, lamento tanto esto, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería? - Yuuri se aproximó interponiéndose entre ambos castaños cortando la unión.

-Yo... estoy bien, lo siento mucho- El pecoso apartó la vista de nuevo evitando chocar miradas con Leo.

-Bien- Yuuri encaró a de la Iglesia. -Leo, por favor ten más cuidado, no queremos mal entendidos con alumnos de grados menores -

Leo contestó por inercia, aún seguía tratando de ver al pequeño castaño. -Si, si, lo lamento Katsuki. -

Se quedó quieto con el balón en mano mientras veía como avanzaba el grupo en dirección al edificio F.

-¡Hey! ¿qué ocurrió? ¿demasiado fuerte para el mariscal de campo? - Otabek llegó trotando al lado del moreno quien aún permanecía inmóvil.

-Otabek, creo que acabo de ver al amor de mi vida-

Otabek miró extrañado a de la Iglesia, luego procedió a quitarle el balón ágilmente para golpear suavemente su cabeza. -Muy bien Romeo, pero es hora de ir a clase. -

-Jajajajajaja parece que acabas de ser bautizado por la escuela- Yuri reía fuertemente sujetándose el estómago.

Recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de Víctor. -Yurio, no molestes a tu nuevo amiguito, pudo haberse lastimado. -

-Ah... yo de verdad estoy bien, no me percaté que el balón venía hacía mí. - Guang respondió para evitar que Víctor siguiera molestando al rubio.

-De todas formas, ya llegamos, estarás a salvo en tu aula- Yuuri se detuvo frente al último salón del edificio.

-Tienen tanta suerte de que les asignaran este lugar, justo al lado del teatro- Phichit se asomó por el balcón señalando en dirección al edificio de junto. -En ese rincón de ahí, siempre se ven parejitas tratando de manosearse, ¡es divertido! -

Yuuri llamó la atención con un pequeño carraspeo fingido. -Bien, por favor, no se metan en problemas; ¡Phichit no les des ideas equivocadas! -

-Como sea - Yuri entró sin despedirse de los demás directo al salón, los pocos presentes veían sorprendidos por la ventana mientras el rubio caminaba directo a un pupitre al final del aula.

-Oh, creo que ya todos aquí ubican quienes son ustedes dos - Phichit señaló discretamente a la ventana para que Víctor y Yuuri miraran, Vítor sonrió ampliamente saludando a los curiosos del salón.

-Muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí- Guang se inclinó respetuosamente ante los mayores. -De verdad muchas gracias -

Víctor tocó suavemente su cabello - No hay que agradecer pequeño Guang, pero voy a tener que pedirte como favor- Víctor se aproximó al castaño para susurrarle en el oído- Cuida de Yurio; tiene una personalidad rebelde y suele meterse en problemas, me quitarías un peso de encima si de vez en cuando le echas un ojo. - El platino buscó con la mirada a Yuri quien estaba recostado en la mesita de su asiento.

-Oh, si, yo... lo intentaré - El castaño asintió y entró para sentarse justo frente al rubio.

-Bueno, dejemos de llamar la atención aquí, Yuuri ¿vamos a tener junta del consejo hoy? - Phichit abrazó fuerte al japonés.

-Oh, es cierto, debo dejar el anuncio en la pizarra de la entrada para reunirnos después de clase- Yuuri ignoraba por completo a Phichit mientras hablaba para sí mismo. Víctor se unió al moreno mientras abrazaba al pelinegro.

\- Ah, Phichit, Víctor... suéltenme -

 _¡Hey! ¿cómo están? espero que bien, bueno aquí está la segunda parte de la historia, como verán todavía seguimos presentando personajes, las cosas se van a ir dando algo lento pero seguro. ¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior! Me puso extremadamente feliz que comentaran y me dijeran que quieren leer más, ustedes son increíbles. Bien, en este capitulo conocemos a cinco personajes más, así que pondré cuatro fichas porque es el formato que estoy usando, pero no se preocupen, podrán ver el diseño de Phichit en el siguiente capítulo (que personalmente, siento que quedó adorable). Poco a poco irán descubriendo más de las personalidades de los chicos, especialmente de Víctor, porque me encargaré de hacerlo un poco (solo un poco) diferente del Víctor de la serie, pero en general espero mantener características de los personajes originales, ya veremos como se van dando las cosas. Bueno, creo que es todo, espero que nos leamos en este capítulo y en el próximo ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, pequeñas criaturas de luz! (_ _人_ _'З')_

 _Bueno, creo que es todo, espero que nos leamos en este capítulo y en el próximo ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, pequeñas criaturas de luz! (_ _人_ _'З')_


	4. Capítulo 3

Las clases dieron comienzo con normalidad, todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas aulas y por los pasillos del gran campus no se veía a nadie pasar, hasta que se escuchó en distintas áreas del recinto la alarma que anunciaba el fin de la primera sesión.

-Tsk... ¡al fin! - Yuri se estiró levantándose del pupitre, tomó su celular y salió del salón siendo seguido por Guang.

-Eh... Yuri, ¿a qué club te unirás? Tenemos una hora libre para ir a ver las clases de muestra que tienen los talleres, ¿quieres ir a observar? - El pecoso caminaba junto a Yuri tratando de formar una plática casual.

-Hm... entraré a algún taller donde no deba hacer gran cosa y el profesor no tenga interés en enseñar absolutamente nada - Yuri caminaba entre los pasillos sin interés en la plática de su compañero.

-Oh, pero podemos ir a observar y ver si algo te gusta- Guang sonrió tímidamente y tomó el brazo de Yuri para caminar en dirección al edificio de los clubes, el rubio se dejó guiar no muy convencido.

-Oh, pero podemos ir a observar y ver si algo te gusta- Guang sonrió tímidamente y tomó el brazo de Yuri para caminar en dirección al edificio de los clubes, el rubio se dejó guiar no muy convencido

-Creo que es por aquí- El castaño trataba de ubicar uno de los edificios más alejados del campus, al llegar notaron en la pizarra que efectivamente estaban en el área de los clubs. -Bien, aquí dice que el edificio está dividido en seis salones para los talleres, la lista es pintura, danza, música, teatro, canto y foto- forograph- grafía -

-Fotografía- concluyó el rubio acercándose curioso para ver mejor lo que estaba en la pizarra del edificio, inmediatamente notó una alternativa a los talleres. -hey, mira- Señaló a la hoja para que Guang la leyera.

-"Los alumnos que no estén interesados en inscribirse en un taller, podrán audicionar para ser parte del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, el grupo de animadores o formar parte del consejo estudiantil".- Guang se sorprendió. -¿No quieres entrar a ningún taller?- Cuestionó sorprendido.

-En realidad no lo sé, no creo que futbol sea una alternativa mejor, no sirvo para ser animador y ni jodiendo entraré al consejo estudiantil -

-Yo tal vez lo considere...- Guang se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que escuchó la risa del rubio.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Vamos, no te conozco en absoluto, pero no te ves del tipo de jugar futbol americano, te aplastarían! - Yuri reía con fuerza al imaginar lo grande que le quedaría el uniforme del equipo a su compañero.

Guang se sonrojó un poco molesto. -¡No! No me refería al equipo... más bien al grupo de animadores de la escuela...-

El rubio paró de reír inmediatamente, miró a Guang y vio que no bromeaba. -Hm... bien, pero ¿qué si no te aceptan? -

-¿Ah? Bueno, tal vez entre al consejo estudiantil... pero creo que puedo entrar al grupo de animadores, soy bastante flexible...- Guang ahora no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

-Hm... como sea, yo iré a chismear los talleres, veré cuál es el más desorganizado y entraré ahí - El rubio había empezado a caminar dejando atrás al pecoso, se asomó al primer salón y frenó de inmediato al ver como tomaban clases de ballet. -¿Es una puta broma? Ni de joda me inscribiré a más de esa mierda- Dijo en voz baja para no ser escuchado. Siguió su camino subiendo al segundo nivel caminando directo al último salón, al asomarse vio varios instrumentos musicales, entró sin más para curiosear un poco.

-Música puede ser una opción... ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? - Yurio caminó un poco hasta llegar a una preciosa guitarra electroacústica color negro, pasó la yema de los dedos sobre las cuerdas, haciéndolas sonar.

-Será mejor que no rompas ni una sola cuerda o haré que las pongas con los dientes-

El rubio se sobresaltó y giró inmediatamente llevándose la mano al pecho. Otabek quedó estático por unos segundos viendo el rostro consternado del menor.

-¡No pretendía romper nada! - La cara de asombro del rubio cambió a una retadora.

Otabek se acercó peligrosamente sin apartar la vista; se acercó solo lo suficiente y observó al rubio más de cerca con una profunda y analítica mirada.

El rostro de Yuri se descompuso en una expresión amenazante, la cual no pasó desapercibida por el moreno, quien sin decir nada más, le dio la espalda al rubio y salió del aula dejándolo completamente solo.

Pasados unos segundos y aún sorprendido por ser ignorado, Yuri bajó corriendo las escaleras del edificio buscando a sus alrededores, tratando de encontrar al chico que había pasado de él sin dar por terminada la confrontación, sin embargo, fue tarde, cuando Yuri barrió la mirada para buscarlo, no dio con él.

-Oh Yuri, ¿ya te decidiste por un taller? - Guang se aproximó hasta el ruso.

-Si, definitivamente entraré a música- El rubio volvió su mirada al chino. -Te veré después, tengo que preguntar por algo en el consejo estudiantil- Yuri palmeó suavemente el hombro del Guang y empezó a caminar hasta perderse en los pasillos.

-Yuuuuuri, ¿cómo estuvo tu primera clase? ¿a qué hora nos reuniremos en la sala del consejo? ¿viste los nuevos uniformes del equipo de porristas? ¿verdad que el diseño es más atractivo? Te dije que funcionaría - Víctor sostenía en un abrazo al pelinegro japonés mientras hablaba sin parar, soltando preguntas tras pregunta agobiando al presidente estudiantil.

Caminaron un poco por los pasillos hasta que chocaron abruptamente con alguien haciéndolo trastabillar para atrás; Víctor en un ágil movimiento impidió que el contrario cayera al suelo, ambos levantaron la vista próximos a disculparse encontrándose con Yurio.

-¿En serio vas a estar interponiéndote en mi camino durante todo el año, cerdo?- El rubio gruñó molesto dirigiéndose al pelinegro y soltando el agarre de su hermano.

-Ah, ¡Yurio!-

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, CERDO ASQUEROSO!-

-Hey Yurio, ¿ya estás en problemas tan temprano? No puedo creer que lo que dijo Yakov sea cierto y seas un niño problema- Víctor golpeó la cabeza del menor suavemente con el ceño fruncido y posterior a ello se cruzó en brazos.

-No me he metido en problemas, pedazo de idiota ¿y qué demonios le importa a ese viejo si soy o no rebelde? -

\- Oh, Yurio, no puedes expresarte así de tu padre- Yuuri interrumpió un poco a los hermanos.

\- ¿Y eso a ti que demonios te importa? ¡cerdo! ¡Mejor ponte a dieta y baja esa desagradable panza! - Yurio estaba tan disgustado que soltó aquello sin mirar que la cara del japonés se descompuso al instante.

Víctor notó aquello y tomó suavemente al rubio por los hombros dándole la espalda un momento al pelinegro. -Yurio, ¿porqué estás enojado? ¿no estás teniendo un buen primer día de clases?

-Me molestas con tu maldita presencia escandalosa y tu actitud "paternal", no quieres venir a hacerte el hermano perfecto justo ahora - Víctor soltó a Yurio para poder hablar, pero fue interrumpido en corto. - Da igual, solo vine a preguntarte algo... más bien, por alguien. -

-Oh, ¿a quién buscas? - cuestionó el platino.

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que tú o el cerdo deben saberlo- Yurio se aproximó a Yuuri para mirarlo intimidantemente.

-Ah...Yurio ¿qué-qué pasa? - Yuuri se encogió de hombros y dio un paso atrás.

-¡Cerdo! ¿quién es el sujeto del club de música?, moreno, cabello cool y chaqueta de cuero -

Víctor se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa -Pero Yurio, no se puede saber de quién hablas con una descripción así, jajaja...- el mayor fue interrumpido por el japonés.

-Otabek Altin, segundo año. Es la mano derecha del profesor de música, y guitarrista de la banda "black bears" de la escuela. - Yuuri acomodaba sus gafas mientras hablaba.

-¿Está en una banda? ¡eso es jodidamente cool!- A Yurio se le aguaron los ojos mientras escuchaba lo que decía el japonés.

-Oh, en realidad no son conocidos mundialmente o algo, pero son bastante famosos en la escuela por algunas tocadas que han organizado... JJ Leroy, también forma parte del grupo como baterista y Seung de tercero, es el bajista y vocal... aunque no sé mucho de él. -Yuuri finalizó volteando a ver a Víctor esperando que comentara algo del mencionado.

Víctor suspiró - Seung es un poco difícil de tratar, no habla con nadie y no le gusta mucho la atención, aunque tiene muchos fans desde que se volvió integrante de la banda... - el platino hizo una pausa - además tiene una voz sorprendente- finalizó el mayor.

-Eso suena jodidamente épico- Yurio seguía emocionado por lo recién mencionado. -Toqué su guitarra- comentó alegre.

-¡¿Tocaste la guitarra de Otabek?!- Yuuri se asombró al instante.

-¿Ah? SÍ, solo estaba curioseando y me descubrió ... me amenazó un poco y después huyó como cobarde- El rubio se alzó con confianza al platicar lo ocurrido.

-¿Te amenazó?- Víctor frunció el entrecejo y encaró al rubio.

-Eso es extraño, se sabe que a Otabek no le gusta que toquen su guitarra y aquel que lo intenta, normalmente termina con la muñeca torcida- Se extrañó el japonés mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué?- Víctor no lucía nada feliz.

-¡Seguramente se intimidó con mi presencia! ¡Soy genial! - El rubio estaba alardeando felizmente.

\- No te acerques de nuevo a él. -Soltó Víctor. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron curiosos.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué? - Yurio descompuso su rostro en señal de fastidio.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas Yurio, no necesito que busques entrometerte con el "chico malo" de la prepa en tu primer año, no le causes dificultades a tu madre. - Finalizó Víctor.

-¡Qué te jodan!, no eres mi padre, haré lo que me venga en gana.- Retó Yurio

-Otabek no es un chico malo, Víctor. Es callado y no busca meterse en problemas- Intervino Yuuri.

-Sí, pero si Yurio aún es ese niño inquieto que era cuando niños, buscará molestarle; no necesita más problemas- Víctor miró enojado a su hermano menor.

-No soy un mocoso- Soltó Yurio entre dientes. -¡Y no necesito niñera! ¡con un demonio, me las puedo arreglar yo solo- Yuri estaba furioso por todo el drama que había generado su hermano.

-Si, si, pero es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti- El platino cruzó los brazos retando a su hermano.

-¿Cómo hace seis años cuando no impediste que me mandaran a Moscú?- La mirada de Yuri se afiló, vio descomponer el rostro del mayor y les dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar dejándolos atrás.

La expresión de Víctor se tornó triste y preocupada, estaba completamente herido por el recién comentario de Yuri, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

-Víctor- Yuuri tocó gentilmente el hombro del platino y lo encaró. -Estará bien, Otabek no es un mal muchacho-

-Lo sé, pero Yurio suele provocar a las personas, y su rebeldía se está saliendo un poco de control, parece querer llevarle la contraria a todos; solo no quiero que busque más problemas.

Yuuri suspiró, volteó a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie prestara atención y en un movimiento rápido, abrazó al mayor por la espalda. -Todo estará bien, Vitya.-

Leo caminaba directo a la zona de los clubes de la preparatoria, moviéndose al ritmo de la música que escuchaba del pequeño ipod en sus manos, no bastó más que doblar en uno de los pasillos para encontrarse con el chico que ese mañana había sido blanco de su balón de fútbol. Se detuvo al instante para sacarse los audífonos de los oídos y caminar sin una sola duda directo a él.

-¡Hey!- Leo abordó al pequeño castaño pasando un brazo por sus hombros, el pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y se apartó para encararle.

-Ah

-Ah...am...- El sonrojo de Guang fue inmediato apenas volvió su mirada a su actual acompañante.

-Hey, ¿me recuerdas? Te golpee recién esta mañana en los pasillos- Leo sonrió avergonzado rascando nerviosamente su nuca- Espero no haberte hecho daño, ¿estás bien? ¿no te golpeó duro el balón?-

-Yo, am, no, no, estoy bien, yo... no me dolió, ni siquiera lo sentí, de verdad- El pecoso tartamudeó al hablar.

-Oh, me alegra, de verdad me asusté cuando caíste al suelo, fue muy impertinente de mi parte... -el mariscal se detuvo un segundo observando el rostro del pecoso - Tienes un acento poco común, no eres de Rusia ¿cierto? - Leo ahora sonreía tratando de alargar la conversación.

-De china, vengo de china a estudiar por un semestre- Guang sonrió tímidamente mientras apartaba la vista de leo para mirar a la pizarra donde aún seguía leyendo los anuncios de los clubs.

-¡De china!, eso es genial... aunque algo lejos...- Leo miró en la misma dirección. -¿Y... cómo te llamas?-

Guang se sorprendió e inmediatamente se colocó frente al moreno para inclinarse formalmente. -Me llamo Guang Hong Ji, por favor cuida de mí. -

Leo se sonrojó al ver el acto del menor, sonrió y se agachó para buscar la cara del pecoso. -¿Por qué te agachas Guang, se te ha caído algo?- Soltó divertido al ver como se enderezaba rápidamente el nombrado.

-Am.. yo.. ah...-

Fue callado por la suave mano de Leo en su cabeza. -Era una broma, lo siento, estaba siendo pesado, yo soy Leo de la Igleasia, un gusto- Leo mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -Entonces Guang, ¿ya decidiste a qué club entrarás? Imagino que estás aquí por eso ¿no? - Leo continuó apartando su mano de la cabeza de Guang.

-Ah.. yo... todavía estoy pensando a cuál... no entiendo bien esta parte- El pecoso señaló una nota en la pizarra, completamente avergonzado.

Leo se aproximó a leer lo que le señalaba el castaño. -Oh, bueno, eso es para quienes quieran audicionar al grupo de animadores de la escuela- Leo miró a Guang con una sonrisa -¿quieres ser animador?-

El chino asintió avergonzado - No... estoy seguro, pero...- el pecoso fue interrumpido por una tercera persona.

-Hey ¿qué haces aquí? -

Ambos miraron para ver a Otabek aproximándose a ellos.

\- ¡Otabek!, sabía que estabas por aquí, vine a traerte tu ipod- El nombrado llegó hasta Leo- La nueva mezcla es genial, como siempre. - Ambos chocaron sus puños y Leo procedió a entregar el aparato al pelinegro.

-Genial, ¿quién es él?- Altin guio la mirada al castaño que estaba a un costado de Leo. Guang se cohibió por la atención de ambos morenos frente a él.

-Es Guang Hong Ji, estudiante de intercambio de China, ¿no es genial? - Leo entabló una rápida conversación con el recién llegado.

-Si...- Otabek pasó un poco del menor y se dirigió a Leo. -Lo vi -

Leo cuestionó con su expresión a Otabek, el moreno procedió.

-Al rubio, estoy seguro que era él-

 _¡Hola! tardé bastante en subir este capítulo, una disculpa por eso pero me estoy mudando de ciudad así que mi casa y mi familia están un poco vueltos locos. Espero subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible y que les guste como va la historia hasta ahora. ¡Este capítulo trae dos artes, uno sencillo en blanco y negro y otro a color porque #leoji jajaja, lor fanarts de las parejas irán a color y las demás serán sencillas; también anexo la ficha de Pichit, fue divertido dibujarlo. Haré las fichas de los siguientes personajes en la próxima actualización y un fanart victuuri porque no me dio tiempo de hacerlo en este capítulo como me había imagino. ¡En fin! recuerden que pueden visitar mi galería en facebook para ver mejor los arts o buscarme en tumblr como "NRitsuka". ¡Se agradecen los comentarios! ¡Nos vemos! Chau._


	5. Capítulo 4

-Entonces...¿cómo está todo esta mañana "profesor"?- Chris entró al cubículo del profesor Masumi aproximándose peligrosamente por la espalda.

Masumi quien se encontraba en su escritorio tecleando en su laptop, se detuvo sin voltear.

-Giacometti, ¿no deberías estar en tus clases?, eres de tercer año ya, tienes que dar el ejemplo a los de nuevo ingreso, ¿qué pasará si te ven saltándote las clases?- El profesor siguió tecleando, ignorando al estudiante a sus espaldas.

-Bueno, bueno, parece que el día de hoy el "profesor modelo" no está de buen humor ¿hm?- Chris se inclinó lo suficiente para susurrar en el oído del mayor. -Escuché que estabas llamándome-

Masumi se levantó de golpe y tomó de las muñecas al estudiante. -¿Crees que esto es divertido? ¡maldita sea Chris! ¡dejaste tu ropa interior en mi coche a propósito, vine conduciendo todo el maldito camino hasta la preparatoria con tus boxers en el parachoques de mi auto! ¡¿cómo crees que me sentí cuando un colega se acercó a mi para decirme "sex symbol sensei"?! ¡algunos estudiantes lo vieron! ¡DEMONIOS GIACOMETTI!- Masumi soltó del agarre al estudiante y le aventó la ropa interior en la cara.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡vamos! ¿vas a decirme que no fue una broma hilarante? además...- Chris hizo una pausa y tomó en un agarre rápido la barbilla del profesor apresando el resto de su cuerpo contra el suyo. - Te dije ya, cuál es la única forma de detenerme, las bromas irán subiendo de nivel hasta que me hagas caso "sex symbol sensei"- el estudiante se acercó peligrosamente para tomar los labios de Masumi en un beso.

-¡Profesor Masumi, profesor Masumi!- Golpearon enérgicamente la puerta del cubículo haciendo que profesor y alumno se separaran inmediatamente.

-Eh-s...¿si?- Masumi empujó un poco a Chris para abrirse paso y llegar hasta la puerta antes de ser abierta por fuera.

-¿Cómo está? ¿me extrañó? - una bonita peliroja saludó a penas la puerta fue abierta.

-Mila ¿a qué debo tu visita tan temprano?- Masumi sonrió gentilmente para la hermosa joven.

-Solo vine a traerle este pequeño presente de parte del equipo de animadores- La peliroja extendió sus brazos frente al profesor para dejar ver una playera con los colores de la escuela y la leyenda "profesor no.1"- ¡Es el nuevo diseño de los unifromes! Víctor sugirió los cambios y ayer me llegaron de la imprenta ¿no son bonitas? ¡por supuesto que mandamos a hacer una especialmente para usted!- antes de entregarla, se percató de la presencia de Chris en el cubículo.

-Chris ¿estás molestando al profesor tan temprano o estas en problemas de nuevo?- Mila sonaba entre divertida y molesta a la vez.

-¿Y tú? ¿tan temprano tratando de obtener puntos para pasar la materia?- Chris salio de cubículo para pararse frente a la peliroja.

Mila sonrió y entregó la playera al profesor quien seguía sin decir nada.

-El equipo de animadores le agradece su apoyo durante el semestre pasado ¡esperamos contar con su apoyo este semestre también!-

-Siempre es un honor Mila, estaré encantado de apoyarles en los intercolegiales de animadoras este año- Masumi volvió su mirada al rubio y añadió. -Te quiero aquí después de clases. -

Ambos alumnos se quedaron parados viendo como la puerta del cubículo se cerraba en sus caras.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora que parece molesto contigo?- La peliroja dio un codazo al más alto.

-Nada "tan" malo.- Chris empezó a caminar despreocupadamente.

-¡Kya! ¡eres de lo peor Chris! Dime, dime.- Mila continuó el paso tras el rubio.

-Jajaja anda, vamos a clases ¡tenemos mucho de qué hablar! ¿Ya llegó Georgi?-

Ambos alumnos continuaron la conversación atravesando los pasillo.

Yuri vagaba de un lado a otro tratando de matar los últimos minutos libres que tenía antes de su siguiente clase, había perdido a Guang en la zona de los clubs y había dejado atrás a su hermano y al otro Yuuri. Paso tras paso fue explorando un poco del gran reciento, dudando de si regresar al edificio donde tuvo el encuentro con el guitarrista pelinegro.

-Tsk... Si quiero entrar al club de música, debería ir a inscribirme...-hizo una pausa corta deteniendose en el acto. -No es cómo si tuviera curiosidad por ese sujeto ¡en absoluto!... Solo, tengo que saber que necesito para entrar al jodido club... y tal vez lo encuentre en el aula y pueda preguntarle, sólo por curiosidad... ¡sí! ¡tengo que buscarlo!- el rubio dio un monólogo en voz baja para sí mismo y posterior a ello, se encaminó al salón de música.

-¿Qué posibilidad hay de que lo que digas sea cierto y estemos hablando de la misma persona?- Leo se había aproximado lo suficiente para hablar con Otabek.

-Se que era él, sus ojos... Escucha Leo, al parecer es de nuevo ingreso y estaba buscando un club al que pertenecer, lo encontré tocando mi guitarra y...- Otabek fue interrumpido por una sutil voz.

-Hm...ah ¿están hablando de Yuri?- Guang que había permanecido callado hasta ahora, intervino.

Ambos mayores le miraron sorprendidos, el castaño solo atinó a sonrojarse inmediatamente.

Leo se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros dándole una sonrisa cálida.

-Guang, ¿sabes de quién estamos hablando?-

-Yuri...Plisetsky, es mi nuevo amigo y estábamos viendo los clubs para inscribirnos a uno... Él salió corriendo hace poco para ver a su heo-hern- "hermano".- El menor se avergonzó por el tropiezo en sus palabras y bajó la vista.

Leo se enterneció al ver al pecoso tratando de ocultar su mirada.

-¿Hermano?- Otabek miró a Leo.

-Guang ¿sabes quién es el hermano de ese chico?- de la iglesia cuestionó serio.

La cara de Guang se iluminó al recordar al platino. -¡Si! Víctor, su cabello es genial y su sonrisa es muy bonita.

Leo retrocedió un poco con una expresión incómoda. -Hm ya veo- volteó para encarar a Otabek. -¿Nos vamos?- el moreno se volvió a Guang y se despidió ligeramente moviendo su mano. -Suerte en la audición de porristas, espero verte pronto- y empezo a caminar dándole la espalda.

Otabek levantó una ceja viendo a Leo y procedió a seguirlo tranquilamente, dejando solo al pecoso.

Guang quiso seguirlos pero sus pies no se movieron. Vio como los otros dos se alejaban mientras el estrujaba un poco su suéter. -Gracias...- susurró para sí.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Otabek alcanzó el paso veloz de su amigo.

-¿De qué hablas?- de la iglesia seguía con la vista al frente en dirección a su aula.

-Hey, estás molesto. ¿Lo que dijo rompió tu corazón?-

-¿Ah? No. Más bien la forma en que lo dijo... Parece que el "amor de mi vida" está interesado en alguien más.- Leo sonrió divertido.

-Así que enamoran y rompen el corazón del mariscal en el primer día de clases ¿he?- Otabek rio.

-Ya, vale... No me rendiré tan fácil- El moreno dio un ligero codazo al kazajo.

-Jajajaja ¿el mariscal no se rinde? - Otabek alborotó los cabellos rebeldes de su compañero.

-¡Hey, hey! ¿están jugando sin mi?- JJ llegó a ellos por la espalda abrazandolos.

-Jajajaja ¿al fin tienes tiempo para nosotros? ¡te estamos perdiendo!- Leo bromeó.

-Tengo que atender a mi futura esposa. Ya comprenderás cuando tengas a alguien especial, pequeño Leo-

Los tres jóvenes siguieron entre bromas hasta llegar a su aula.

Yuri encontró a Guang sentado en una arbolera cercana al edificio de los clubes.

-¡Hey! ¿qué haces? ¿ya te decidiste por un club?- el ruso se sentó justo a un costado del chino.

-Oh, Yuri. Sí, audicionaré para el equipo de animadores.- Guang sonrió convencido haciendo la señal de amor y paz para Yuri.

-Oh genial. ¿Cuándo son las audiciones?-

-Saliendo de clases, en el gimnasio. ¿Me acompañarías?-

-Hm... Me gustaría pero tengo algo que hacer despues de clases. Lo siento.-

-Oh está bien, muchas gracias de todas formas-

Los jóvenes conversaron un poco más hasta que fue hora de regresar al aula. El resto de las clases continuó con normalidad, entre presentaciones e inducción a los nuevos estudiantes y profesores, no hubo nada más que destacar hasta que finalmente sonó la campana de fin de clases.

-¡Uff! Al fin terminó está maldita mierda.- Yuri se estiró tomando sus cosas y empezando a caminar directo a la salida en compañía de Guang.

-Yo ire al gimnasio para la prueba...- Guang veía pasar a varios chicos y chicas con el caracteristico uniforme de animadores en dirección al gimnasio.

-Suerte- Yuri chocó su puño con el hombro del castaño.

-am..hm... Es-espero hacerlo bien- el castaño empezó a sonar nervioso.

-Hey, lo harás bien, si no lo logras, de todas formas puedes entrar a algún club. Yo estaré en música, pasé a dejar mi inscripción a la hora del almuerzo- Yurio dijo despreocupado intentando animar a su compañero, ocasionando lo contrario en el chico.

-¡Yuuuuuurioooo!- Victor llegó corriendo abrazando por la espalda al rubio.

-¿¡Ah!?-

-¿Pensabas irte sin mi? Recuerda que debo llevarte a la academia de tu mamá para tus clases de ba...- el ruso fue callado rapidamente por el rubio menor.

-Victor... ¿no te quedarás para la reunión del consejo?- Yuuri había llegado hasta el grupo de jovenes que tapaban el paso de la salida del instituto.

-Oh... lo había olvidado- Victor compuso su postura en una de seriedad.

-Yuuuuuuri, ya se están reuniendo los miembros del consejo estudiantil. Faltan ustedes, presidente, vicepresidente.- Phichit llegó corriendo hasta el grupo mientras sostenía unos papeles.

Yurio empezó a caminar discretamente siendo detenido en el acto, por el platino.

-Yuuri, tendrás que perdonarme pero debo llevar a mi hermanito a sus clases de ballet.- Victor soltó con una sonrisa en la cara para todos los presentes.

-¡¿Ballet?!- Guang, Yuuri y Phichit preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Maldita sea, viejo calvo!- Gritó Yurio.

-¡¿calvo?!- el mayor soltó ofendido.

-Yuri, ¿practicas ballet?- preguntó suavemente el castaño pecoso.

-¡No es porque me guste esa mierda!- bufó Yurio.

-¡Eso es asombroso!- Yuuri le sonrió gentilmente.

-¿Y bailas bien o eres como una garza sin gracia?- Phichit trataba de aguantarse la risa y no dejó pasar aquel momento para incomodar al rubio.

-¡¿Qué demonios importa?! Solo tomo las estúpidas clases porque mi madre es profesora de esa basura.-

-La mamá de Yurio es Lilia Baranovskaya -a completó el platino con una sonrisa.

-¡Lilia Baranovskaya!- los tres presentes gritaron asombrados.

-No puede ser que tu madre sea Lilia. ¡Traté de entrar a su academia cuando tenia diez años y no me aceptó!- Yuuri ahora estaba en un rincón lamentándose ese hecho.

-Mi sueño siempre fue ver uno de sus resitales, pero cuando llegó a China no pude costear la entrada- Guang ahora se encontraba a un costado del pelinegro en la misma posición.

-Yuri, tienes que dejarme sacar una foto tuya con tu madre. ¡Saldrá en primera plana del periódico escolar! "Joven promesa del ballet, hijo de la fabulosa Lilia Baranovskaya, estudia en preparatoria mediocre".- Phichit fantaseaba imaginando el titular del momento.

-¡Fotografía, una mierda! Esa mujer es todo menos una buena madre.-

Todos guardaron silencio ante aquel comentario del adolescente.

-Entonces... Yuuri, el día de hoy tendré que ausentarme del consejo, pero estaré listo para la siguiente reunión.- Víctor tomó a Yurio por los hombros y ambos empezaron a caminar fuera del resinto.

-Um... qué mal que Yuri hable así de su madre- comentó Guang en voz baja.

-Tengo entendido que su relación no es muy buena pero... Victor quiere ayudar, no solo por su hermano, si no porque Lilia... fue lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre.- Yuuri soltó un poco triste.

\- Si que conoces al vicepresidente, eh Yuuri!- Phichit miro acusadoramente al pelo negro.

-¡Eh, solo s-solo platicamos mucho por el tiempo que pasamos en el concejo estudiantil! Es todo!- trató de defenderse.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! solo estaba bromeando!- Phichit abrazó a Yuuri. -Estoy al tanto de su relación desde el año pasado- susurró esto último haciendo que el japonés se tensara.

-Oh, debo retirarme- Guang se inclinó ante los mayores.

-Oh es cierto, si no escuché mal, harás prueba para las porrista ¿he?- Phichit soltó a Yuuri para acercarse al pecoso.

-¡Si! Daré mi mayor esfuerzo.- Guang dijo conmovido.

Los mayores se despidieron de Guang y este mismo se encaminó al gimnasio.

El castaño vio pasar a Leo junto a sus amigos en dirección al gimnasio, Guang se puso un poco nervioso al ver como el moreno se despedía de sus dos amigos y se encaminaba a los vestidores, un poco dudoso empezó a caminar tras de él.

 _Hola, ¿Cómo están? Les traigo el siguiente capítulo, ya vamos encaminando más a los personajes. Me muero por subir el siguiente. "Ahora si viene lo chido". Hahahahaha bien, espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, trataré de que el siguiente sea así o tal vez más corto. ¿Cómo ven?_

 _Les voy a deber los arts de este capítulo porque, bueno a penas he podido terminar de escribir esto en mi celular; estoy mudándome de ciudad y no he tenido mucho tiempo de dibujar. (Pero les dejo este art de Potya del cómic otayuri que estoy haciendo, lo pueden encontrar en mi facebook, por si no lo han visto)_

 _(Pero les dejo este art de Potya del cómic otayuri que estoy haciendo, lo pueden encontrar en mi facebook, por si no lo han visto)_

 _En fin, estaré feliz de leer sus opiniones. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!_


	6. Capítulo 5

-Yurio... tenemos que hablar-

-¿De qué demonios quieres hablar Víctor? ¿de cómo te olvidaste de mi? ¿de la separación de mamá y papá? ¿de que no hiciste nada para evitar que me enviaran lejos? ¡en lo que a mí concierne, no hay nada que hablar! ¡fuiste un mal hermano! uno al que nunca le importé. Fin de la plática.- Yurio aceleró el paso tratando de dejar a Víctor atrás pero fue alcanzado por el platino.

-¡Oye! ¿de verdad crees que no intenté hacer algo para evitar que te llevaran lejos?- Víctor tomó a Yurio por los hombros y continuó. -¡Yuri, lloré y grité todo el tiempo para que regresaras! ¡estuve pegado a la ventana esperando que volverías, esperando que tú y mamá cruzaran esa puerta y todo volviera a ser como antes! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que insistí a papá! Nada de lo que pasó lo entendí del todo, y yo solo estaba preocupado por ti, ¿dónde estabas? ¿con quién? ¿tendrías a quién abrazar cuando las tormentas eléctricas azotaran la noche? ¡todas esas preguntas me invadían cada noche todo este tiempo! jamás dejé de pensar en ti.- Víctor poco a poco levantó la voz y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas; abrazó a Yurio quien hasta ahora seguía sorprendido por lo que recién escuchaban sus oídos. - Jamás quise perderte, cuando Lilia y tú llegaron a mi vida, todo fue mejor y de repente, te habías ido, te arrebataron de mi lado y no tienes idea de como lo sentí...-

Se formó un silencio entre ambos hermanos, Yurio trató de contener las lágrimas pero algunas intrusas resbalaron libres, aún así, no correspondió al abrazo que lo envolvía.

-¿Entonces porqué? si te sentías así, ¿porqué nunca le pediste a papá que te llevara conmigo? ¡No tuve a nadie con quien hablar todo este tiempo! ¡No tuve amigos, solo al abuelo! y no hiciste nada para tratar de comunicarte conmigo.- El rubio apartó al más alto y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. -¡Eres el mayor! ¡debiste exigirle a papá que nos dejaran vernos!-

-Yurio, las cosas no eran así de fáciles... yo tampoco lo entendía pero mamá y papá tenían problemas tan com...- El platino fue interrumpido de golpe.

-¡Basta! ¡solo cállate! ¿quieres?, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, no repondrá nada...- Yuri le dio la espalda y continuó con su camino.

Víctor limpió su rostro y se apresuró a seguir al menor. Su semblante de tristeza, no pudo ser disfrazado el resto del camino, la culpabilidad recaía en él.

Para cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron a la academia de ballet, Lilia ya los esperaba en la entrada, dispuesta a dar un sermón por la tardanza, sin embargo se detuvo en seco al ver el rostro de su hijo y luego el rostro del platino.

-Víctor...-

\- Señora Lilia, es un placer verla.- Víctor dio una bella sonrisa melancólica y forzada.

-Yuri, ve a dentro, cámbiate y empieza a calentar- Las órdenes de la mujer fueron claras, y sin que el rubio dijera nada, obedeció dejándolos solos.

Víctor hizo una pequeña reverencia y cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, la mujer lo envolvió en un sus brazos. -Víctor, cuanto haz crecido- Tocó suavemente su mejilla viendo como aquellos ojos azules la enfocaban.

-Señora...- El platino no pudo más y se deshizo en los brazos de la mujer, rompiendo en llanto.- Mamá...-

Lilia lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras besaba su frente, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que espiaba detrás de un muro.

Guang estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en medio de los vestuarios del gimnasio, el castaño había intentado hablar con algunos alumnos pero se topó con el rechazo total; no supo si fue su acento, su tenue voz o que incluso sabían que era de primer año por como vestía, pero todos habían preferido ignorarle.

Ahora, el pobre pecoso estaba con su ropa deportiva, unos shorts a la altura del muslo en color melocotón y una playera de polo de algodón color blanco; sin saber dónde dirigirse, se dispuso a salir a las canchas para buscar algún indicio de la prueba de animadores y entonces lo vió.

Leo chocaba puños con casi todos los alumnos del gimnasio, todos lo saludaban y clamaban por su atención, estaba rodeado de chicos miembros del equipo de fútbol y varias porristas. El pecoso estaba tan embobado apreciando como reía el moreno que a penas sintió cuando chocó fuertemente con la espalda de alguien más.

-¡Hey! ¡fíjate por dónde vas, pulga!- Un pelinegro alto y pálido volteó dejando ver su entrecejo fruncido, intimidando al castaño.

-Hey Georgi, ¿ya estás molestando a los prospectos?- Mila se aproximó para ver al pequeño que había chocado con su amigo. -Jajajaja ¿vas a hacer la prueba de animadores? ¡eres tan diminuto y cute!

La peliroja y el pelinegro rieron a carcajadas cohibiendo a Guang que no sabía lo que pasaba, entonces notó que aquellos portaban el uniforme del equipo de porristas, entonces lo supo.

-¡Mila, Georgi! ¿qué demonios hacen? ¡vengan aquí y acomoden a los nuevos!- Las risas de los nombrados se acabaron al instante. La bonita morena que les había gritado, ahora estaba de brazos cruzados justo a la cabeza de todos los presentes.

-Si, si, ya vamos Sara. ¡Bien, la capitana nos llama!- Mila miró una vez más al pecoso. -¡Suerte pulguita!- Le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo disparada de la mano del pelinegro.

Todo aquello fue presenciado a la distancia por Leo, que ya estaba acomodado en las gradas del recinto.

Sin más, se escuchó un silbato y seguidamente la morena dio indicaciones claras para todos los postulantes; Guang se limitó a mantenerse a una distancia prudente y proceder conforme las indicaciones. Así, uno tras otro fueron eliminado candidatos para el equipo; Sara, la capitana, cada vez hacia movimientos más complicados y rápidos que requerían no solo de agilidad, si no de flexibilidad; para cuando Guang se dio cuenta, solo restaban unos 8 prospectos.

-Muy bien "señoritas", hemos eliminado a toda la basura innecesaria, ¡ahora si, empieza la prueba! Escuchen con atención porque no planeo repetir; si no logran el salto, están fuera! si lo hacen mal, están fuera! si cambian algo de la rutina, están fuera! si se atreven a contradecirme, ¡ESTÁN FUERA! ¿está claro? ¡solo elegiré a cinco de ustedes! No necesito niñas y niños llorones en mi equipo. - La pelinegra mantenía una postura seria, volteó a ver a su equipo de porristas para dar indicaciones y empezar con la rutina, dejando asombrados a todos los presentes. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y nuevamente habló. - Repitan lo que acaban de ver y considérense nuevos miembros del equipo de animadores de la escuela, un solo error y... ¡ESTARÁN FUERA!-

Sara se sentó entre Mila y Georgi, Guang observó atento y supo que aquella guapa morena era lo que denominaban como "abeja reina"; tuvo miedo por un segundo, pero al levantar la vista se topó con los castaños ojos de Leo observandolo atentamente mientras le sonreía; el pecoso se sintió acalorado pero con energías, no quería hacer un mal número frente al moreno, por lo que en un acto de valor empezó a realizar la rutina que había visto con anterioridad.

Guang parecia volar entre cada giro, cada salta era perfecto con una coordinación asombrosa, sin duda había logrado captar la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban presentes.

-¡Demonios! Esa pulguita si que es buena.- Mila soltó divertida viendo a Sara, quien solo se limitó a observar detalladamente al castaño.

Por otro lado, Georgi bufó con desagrado, que el castaño fuera realmente bueno en las acrobacias, no le había caído en gracia.

-Bien, ya tomé mi decisión- Sara se levantó y se dirigió a los postulantes.-Tú, tú y tú ¡largo! Los demás ¡Felicidades! Pasen con la peliroja por sus uniformes y los veo mañana después de clases para empezar las prácticas. NO LLEGUEN TARDE.- sin más la morena salió del gimnasio siendo seguida por Georgi y otros porristas.

Guang estaba estático sin poder creer que había logrado quedar en el equipo, le tomó unos segundos volver en si y para cuando aquello pasó, Leo ya estaba por abordarlo a sus espaldas.

-¡Hey! Felicidades - el moreno tocó su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Leo-san- el pecoso jaló instintivamente sus pantalones para tratar de estirarlos un poco.

-Eso fue maravilloso ¡fue como si flotaras en el aire! Tus saltos son increíbles. Buen trabajo.- Estiró la palma de su mano en espera de que Guang chocara los cinco.

Tardó en entender un poco la señal, pero chocó tiernamente su mano con la del mayor mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Bueno, debo irme. Mis prácticas de fut van a comenzar.- Leo hizo una pausa para pensar y luego miró fijamente al castaño. - Espero que algún día puedas ir a verme...¡las prácticas!... Quise decir, ver las prácticas. Sería genial...-

Ambos se miraron con evidente vergüenza acumulada en las mejillas.

-yo-yo... Sí, iré...am quiero decir, me encantaría ir- Guang tartamudeó un poco pero no apartó la vista.

-¡Genial! Bueno... Debo irme, te veo después.- se despidió.

El pecoso se quedó de pié soñando despierto por algunos minutos, hasta que una risa próxima a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Vaya! Así que la pulguita es todo una ratita astuta.- Mila soltó entre risas mientras lanzaba el uniforme al menor.

-¿Ah?- Guang parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender lo dicho.

-Llegas y haces un espectáculo asombroso en la prueba de porristas y ahora vas y te robas el corazon del mariscal de campo. ¡Eso es muy cliché pero creo que eres listo! Aunque, si fuera tú, me andaría con cuidado "pequitas". No eres el único que busca atrapar el corazón de "de la Iglesia".- Mila jugaba con el cabello del contrario mientras sonreía.

-Yo no...- fue interrumpido

-¡Hey! Mila. Demonios, apresúrate- llamó Georgi desde la entrada del gimnasio.

-¡Demonios Georgi, ya voy!- la peliroja de inclinó a besar en la mejilla a Guang. -Te veo mañana, pulguita-

Nuevamente Guang se quedó de pié, sin saber qué hacer.

Las seis de la tarde marcaron cuando Yuri estaba listo para salir de la academia de Lilia, entre ellos no hubo mención de nada relacionado a Victor quien después de unos minutos con la rusa, emprendió salida.

Yuri obedeció las indicaciones de su madre, tomó las llaves de su bolsa con algo de dinero y abordó un autobús para llegar a casa.

Bajó a escasas cuadras de su morada, caminando el resto del trayecto mientras pensaba en lo dicho por su hermano. ¿Realmente estaba diciendo la verdad?¿Victor realmente intentó que no les separatan? Eran unos niños para cuando todo eso pasó ¿cómo sabría que hacer para evitar algo así?

Yuri se sentía culpable por todo aquello que había soltado para con el ruso mayor, la culpa lo agobió a tal punto que cruzó por inercia la calle frente a la gran casa; un derrape lo sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe, trayéndolo a la realidad.

El susto quedó en eso, un susto.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?-

Yuri cayó al suelo, levantó la vista inmediatamente dispuesto a encarar al sujeto que casi pasa sobre él con una motocicleta. Se detuvo en el acto al ver aquel rostro.

-¿Ah?-

Otabek reconoció inmediatamente aquella rubia cabellera y esos ojos de mirada intensa.

-Tu eres...-

-Imbécil casi me asesinas. ¡Fíjate por donde vas!- soltó el rubio aún asustado por el recién incidente.

-¡Hey, tu te atravesaste de la nada! Deberías tener cuidado.- el moreno se bajó de la moto para llegar hasta el rubio.

Las mejillas de Yuri se coloraron al ver que efectivamente la culpa habia sido suya.

-...yo-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Ah... Si, si. Estoy bien.-

-Me alegra...-

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos. Otabek levantó la bolsa deportiva y la mochila de escuela que dejó caer el rubio en el incidente, se acercó más y tendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse.

Yuri sujetó el agarre en silencio, sin levantar la vista.

-Hm...¿necesitas que te lleve a casa?-

-Ah...en realidad yo... esta es...hm- El ruso trató de articular algo coherente pero sus palabras se vieron revueltas.

-Puedo acercarte a casa...me sentiría más tranquilo después de lo que pasó- Otabek tendió la maleta deportiva a Yuri, aún sosteniendo la más pesada.

-En realidad...esta es mi casa- señaló el edificio frente a ellos.

-Oh...ya, bien...- Otabek se quedó en silencio pensando qué más decir para alargar aquella conversación.

-Lo que pasó en la sala de música en la escuela...- soltó el rubio de repente.

El kazajo guardó silencio para recordar aquel encuentro en la mañana, mientras esperaba que el rubio continuara, el corazón de Otabek se aceleró al creer que el rubio daria indicio de recordar haberse visto varios años antes.

-...lamento haber tocado tu guitarra- finalizó.

-Oh... está bien, en realidad no es como si con tocarla la hubieras roto o algo así.-

-Me inscribí al club de música... digo, en realidad no sé tocar ningún instrumento o algo por el estilo pero creo que es genial... - Yuri hizo una pausa empezando a caminar a los escalones de la entrada de la casa, siendo seguido por el mayor. -Escuché que a ti se te da bien todo eso...-

-Algo así...toco la guitarra desde hace algunos años-

Ambos se sentaron sin darse cuenta de lo cómodo del ambiente entre ellos.

-Yo espero tener suerte si logro hacer sonar una guitarra...-

-Puedo ayudarte...a veces apoyo al profesor de música con sus clases- el kazajo sonrió de lado al ver al rubio.

-¡Eso es genial!- Yuri sonrió ampliamente y prosiguió. -No...nos hemos presentado-

El mayor inmediatamente tendió su mano esperando dar un apreton con la del contrario.

-Soy Otabek Altin, segundo año clase B-

-Yuri Plisetsky, primer año...- miró frente a ellos y en casi un susurro continuó. -Otabek, tu moto es genial-

-Podemos dar una vuelta si quieres-

La cara del menor se iluminó de inmediato.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro- Otabek se encaminó al asiento de la motocicleta para sacar un casco extra.

Yuri se levantó lo más rápido posible para sostener el casco en sus manos.

-¡Genial!- miró su celular para ver la hora. -Hm...se supone que debo estar en casa- susurró para si.

Otabek se percató de la expresión del ruso.

-Te traeré a casa antes de que se haga tarde-

El rostro de Yuri se coloró al verse descubierto.

-Antes de las nueve...-

-Tiempo suficiente para dar una vuelta-

Yuri inmediatamente se acomodó el casco y sus cosas, subiendo emocionado tras el moreno en la motocicleta; arrancaron de inmediato perdiéndose entre las calles de la gran ciudad.

 _¡Hola! Tardé bastante en actualizar, lo siento. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Me encanta leer sus comentarios, los leo todos; muchas gracias por el apoyo. Espero verlos pronto (no me odien, de verdad trataré de subir pronto) nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_


	7. Capítulo 6

El frío viento de la tarde golpeaba de lleno en sus mejillas, el tono rojo en ellas y su nariz era cada vez más notorio, sin embargo se apretó más a la cintura de su acompañante.

-¿Qué tan lejos vamos?- se apresuró a decir el rubio al ver como se alejaban cada vez más.

-No falta mucho...tranquilo- contestó el moreno lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara el ruso.

Un poco más y Otabek subió hábilmente con la motocicleta hasta un mirador, en segundos estacionó y Yuri bajó rápidamente asombrado ante aquella vista.

-Esto es impresionante-

-Lo es... ¿nunca habías venido a este lugar? es un mirador poco concurrido pero bastante popular en los alrededores-

Yuri miró al kazajo. -En realidad... no he tenido la oportunidad de salir mucho. Recién me mudé desde Moscú.-

La mirada de Otabek se desvió en consternación. -Creí que habías crecido aquí-

-Nací aquí y viví algún tiempo... pero me mandaron a Moscú con mi abuelo- Yuri había bufado esto último de mala manera.

-¿No querías irte?- Otabek se recargó de la baranda que daba vista a la ciudad, mientras esperaba la respuesta del menor.

-Hm... - el rubio hizo una pausa de algunos segundos, en lo que parecía analizar lo próximo. -¿Cómo conoces este mirador?- Soltó rápidamente, cambiando de tema.

Otabek entendió la indirecta y continuó con la conversación recién iniciada.

-Cuando compré la motocicleta decidí dar una vuelta, de alguna manera terminé dando con este lugar-

La conversación continuó amena, entre algunas risas y sorpresas, ambos se vieron envueltos inmediatamente en un aura de comodidad, hasta que el sonido del teléfono del rubio, marcó un silencio entre ambos.

-¡Demonios!- Yuri tomó el aparato entre las manos, revisando el mensaje entrante.

"Llegaré en un rato, ¿ya cenaste?"

Otabek miró el propio para darse cuenta de la hora. 8.30 P.M. -Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a casa, no quiero meterte en problemas.-

-¿Ah?... si, creo que debo volver.- Yuri tecleó rápidamente mientras se encaminaban a la motocicleta, el mensaje salió.

"No he cenado, estoy esperándote".

-Eres bastante audaz para mentir así- El moreno miró el teléfono del rubio accidentalmente mientras se colocaban los cascos.

-Pues entonces no dejes que me descubran y llévame a casa-

"Directo y confiado, como cuando eramos niños" pensó el kazajo mientras se ponía en marcha con una sonrisa aún en el rostro.

-¡Víctor, estoy en casa!-

El silencio cubrió el departamento que yacía en oscuridad. Se quitó el saco, bufanda y sombrero dejándolas en el perchero. Llenó el plato de comida del perro, que estaba camino a la cocina y procedió a dar hasta la habitación del platino.

-Víctor, estoy en casa- repitió abriendo suavemente la puerta, vislumbrando al instante el bulto sobre la cama, cobijado con un enorme endredón y su perro makkachin a un costado.

-¿Quieres cenar ahora?- se cruzó de brazos recargado del marco de la puerta.

-La vi... - Víctor salió de entre las colchas, acariciando a su perro.

-¿A quién?-

-A mamá-

Makkachin lamió presuroso la lágrima que resbaló intrusa de la mejilla de Víctor. Para cuando Yakov salió del asombro de lo recién dicho, el platino estaba suelto en llanto.

-¡Quiero que regresen! ¡no soporto esto! ¡quiero a Yurio aquí!-

-Víctor, basta. ¡Deja de llorar como si tuvieras cinco años, ¡demonios!- Yakov se adentró a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Víctor... el divorcio terminó, Lilia no regresará... y tu hermano se quedará con ella.- El mayor guardó silencio dirigiendo la vista al joven que había dejado de llorar de repente. Luego procedió. -El trato fue ese, Yuri no puede irse de Rusia hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, Lilia no podrá llevarse a Yuri como lo intentó aquella vez. Hijo, ella se fue a París durante el divorcio, intentó llevarse a Yuri con ella, pero el juez no lo permitió, por eso lo mando con el abuelo. ¡Esa mujer no quiso dejarnos a tu hermano!- El ruso mayor hizo una pausa desviando la mirada de su primogénito. - Víctor, tienes que entender que hice todo lo posible para que Yuri viviera con nosotros, se que eran muy unidos y traté de mantenerlos así pero no fue posible.-

-¿Por qué?... yo sé que no soy su hijo pero yo quería estar cerca de mi hermano- Víctor hablaba entrecortadamente tratando de oprimir el nudo en su garganta. -Papá... me gusta estar contigo pero..-

-Lo sé, escucha se que no he sido el mejor padre... estas solo la mayor parte del día y me siento terrible por dejarte así pero...-

-Lo sé, es tu trabajo... papá lo entiendo yo... yo solo.- El platino calló de repente siendo envuelto en los brazos de su padre.

-Lilia era quien te abrazaba de esta manera cuando querías llorar... ¿lo recuerdas?- el menor asintió. -

-Ella olía a chanel número cinco... tu hueles a tabaco y sudor- Rió Víctor aminorando el ambiente, Yakov se separó dejando ver una sonrisa.

-Logré que nos den a Yuri los fines de semana-

La cara de Víctor fue iluminada de inmediato por unos segundos y luego frunció el entrecejo. -Pero tu no estás los sábados-

-Lo sé, por eso tendré que pedirte que cuides a tu hermano los sábados y el domingo saldremos los tres juntos. - Yakov se levantó de la cama.

-Papá, ¿lo prometes?- Víctor imitó al mayor.

-Por supuesto, ahora vamos, quiero cenar algo.-

Yuri bajó de la motocicleta entregando el casco a Otabek, tomó sus cosas mirando la hora de su celular.

-Bueno, cumplí con la promesa, estás a tiempo.- Otabek sin bajarse de la moto observó como el rubio revisaba su teléfono.

-Si... no me hacen falta más problemas con esa mujer por ahora... entonces, gracias.-

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento sin saber cómo despedirse.

-Hasta mañana-

-Te veo mañana-

Se interrumpieron al mismo tiempo, riéndose de sí mismos en el acto. Otabek se despidió con la mano y sin más, arrancó dejando al rubio parado, viendo como se perdía al doblar una calle.

-Demonios... él es jodidamente genial y cool.- Las mejillas en el rubio estaban sonrojadas y su expresión denotaba felicidad. Sin perder un segundo más, entró a la casa, tiró sus cosas en la sala y subió directo a su habitación echándose en la cama, espantando a su gata en el lapso.

-¡Potyaaaa! hoy fue el mejor maldito día de mi vida.-

La gata salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a un Yurio sonriendo como estúpido a la nada.

-Creo que me hice amigo de alguien cool y es de un grado mayor... ¡esto es genial!- Tomó rápidamente su celular para marcar un número, que en escasos segundo contestó la llamada.

-¿Abuelo? ¡tuve el mejor primer día de clases!-

 _El capítulo es más corto, lo siento. Esta vez descubrimos un poco más la situación familiar de los Nikiforov Plisetsky. Espero que me esté dando a entender (?) Bueno, hay algo de otayuri en este pedazo, y en el capítulo anterior hubo leoji, así que es justo relatar un poco la situación victuuri ¿no? Espero leerles en la siguiente actualización. Nos vemos._


End file.
